write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse vs Chara
Two characters that have served as counterparts of blue heroes, have had sharp weapons and have opposite personalities will duke it out. By Luigi 2 Red Also Go Chara.jpg|Luigi The Thunder Master Chara vs Mickey.jpg|Red Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Mickey Mouse was walking happily in a field, but then he fell into a hole he didn't notice and fell into a really strange world, after investigating a bit, he found a girl in yellow and green killing various unknown characters (or at least unknown for Mickey), so he got scared thinking he could die any time soon but at the same time he decided he could stop her murder spree. The girl, whose name was Chara, walked towards Mickey and tried to stab him, but Mickey replied: Mickey Mouse: Do you know killing is wrong , young girl? Chara didn't listen and then tried to stab Mickey again, but this time, Mickey grabbed her arm and pushed her away, causing Chara to become really mad and she was pretty much prepared for a fight, Mickey then decided to take out his Keyblade to counter the knife Chara had... SHOWTIME!!! Fight Mickey took out a hammer and tried to smash Chara with it but Chara kept dodging, causing her to laugh at Mickey's failed attempt's but then she got whacked by Mickey's hammer after not paying attention that Mickey was going to hit her, Mickey then punched Chara, so Chara took out her knife and tried to stab Mickey, but Mickey then took out his Keyblade and then throwed away Chara's knife, thinking he would win, Mickey simply standed there until Chara smashed a frying pan into Mickey's head, knocking him. Mickey then regained his consiouness and then kicked Chara away, making her mad, Mickey then decided to take out a golf club to hit Chara with it until she grabbed it and destroyed it, Mickey had to make something, then he took out his Magic Paintbrush and created a TV with it, showing various gory horror movies, Chara then decided to watch the movies until, few seconds later, Mickey took out again his hammer and knocked her away, Chara, at this point was very mad. Chara then decided enough was enough and took out a shot-gun, Mickey didn't notice and then he heard gunshots and got scared, until he took out a gun, then Chara and Mickey were in a old west like duel until Mickey and Chara ran out of bullets, Mickey then took out his Keyblade again and make a combo that lasted until Chara used her knife to counter Mickey's Keyblade, Chara the actived her scary form and tried to stab Mickey in the heart, causing Mickey to become scared a little bit. Chara started running everywhere trying to stab Mickey until he started running everywhere trying to escape from Chara, but then Mickey got an idea, he decided to use Stopza to know exactly where Chara was, so he used it and saw that Chara was about to kill him, Mickey stole Chara's frying pan and smashed it 3 times in Chara's head, knocking her unconsious. As Chara regained consiouness, she was prepared for a big kill towards Mickey, Chara decided to reload the shotgun she had, but Mickey noticed it and tried to find extra bullets, but he couldn't find any so he ran in fear thinking he could die, until he had an idea, he decided to use his Keyblade to block the bullets, and was successful, Mickey then ran the fastest he could and then pushed Chara away, and then exclaimed towards her: Mickey: Sorry little girl, but I won't give you mercy for what you did against those monsters... Mickey then punched her in the air and stabbed the Keyblade into Chara's heart, killing her instantly and making a puddle of blood appear. K.O! Mickey then ran the fastest he could outside of the strange place to walk to tell what happened to Donald and Goofy while Chara's sould was thinking if she should reset or not. Results THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS...MICKEY MOUSE! Final Point Looks like Chara chances of winning got "mouse-napped"! Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Mickey + Stronger + Faster + Much more experienced + Better fighter + Arsenal = Speed - Less violent Loser Chara + More violent + Reset could help = Speed - Almost everything Next Time Three birds and three yellow creatures see each other... Category:Red The Red Bird Category:Completed battles